warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Buzz Kill/@comment-71.223.43.47-20150106235632/@comment-71.223.43.47-20150107004704
With that out of the way I can move onto the next subject people looking at Buzz Kill are likely interested in: Is it worth it? Of the three physical damage types, Slashing Damage has a very obvious weakness against "steel" types of enemies; Robotics, Alloy, and Ferrite most heavily. It has a noticable advantage against fleshy enemies which includes units in the Grineer, Corpus, and Infested factions. Slashing gets bonuses of 25% against most fleshy units, with a whopping 50% against infested. On the other hand it suffers a -50% multiplier against Alloy, and -25% against robotics. I hope I've established at this point that mods which increase physical damage types are only really beneficial on weapons that have a lot of that physical damage type to begin with. For Buzz Kill to give you the most beneficial results you'd really want the weapon you are equipping it too to have a large amount of base Slashing damage to begin with. The question then becomes, "Does Buzz Kill grant more damage than an elemental mod" and the answer is a resounding "Weeeeell....". While elemental mods do increase damage by a smaller amount (90% for Molten Impact and Fever Strike, 60% for everything else) their multipliers, especially when using combined elementals, are quite significant. The question really becomes "how much slashing damage do you need, and how versatile do you want your weapon to be?" If you are the type of player who likes to change out his mod loadout for different factions, or bring entirely different weapons to different missions based on what you expect to encounter, you might feel quite comfortable putting Buzz Kill on your slashing weapon and go fight the Infested. If a heavily armored unit or Grineer *do* show up you might be at a significant disadvantage, but such events only usually happen in special instances so it's pretty safe and in fact encouraged that you specialize against specific factions. However, if you are the type of player who generally enjoys the way weapons work and want to bring specific weapons into every instance it will likely prove beneficial to you to be a bit more versatile. While the Dragon Nikana and similar weapons can greatly benefit from Buzz Kill, it quickly becomes a question of exactly how much slashing damage do you actually need? If most of your slashing damage is wasted by you one-shotting infested enemies it doesn't actually benefit you to add more, especially when something like Corrosive would have likely also allowed you to continue one shotting infested while simultaneously allowing you to tackle heavy Grineer units. Now, a lot of this wisdom will need to be adjusted for different weapons and what level of enemies you are going to be fighting. You can also absolutely switch load-outs on the same weapon to deal with different factions. All of that being said, whether or not you want Buzz Kill in your build over elemental mods or something else is always going to be a question of whether or not Buzz Kill would be more beneficial than something else. Very subjectively, I often find that weapons which already heavily favor Slashing damage don't tend to need *more* slashing damage added onto them, *especially* if I am fighting enemies that are already weak to slashing. At the same time, I really would like to have different elements on my Slashing weapon to deal with heavily armored enemies. As such, I don't consider mods like Buzz Kill or Jagged Edge top priority when deciding on weapon mods.